


Spells and Charms

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Family, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a ritual, one that never works, but she does it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells and Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Feburary 3rd // the witching hour

The clock strikes twelve (gong, gong, gong, an echo in an empty room). She sits up, carefully listening for the sound of footsteps. 

  
None. She's safe, the servants are either sleeping or taking care of grandfather.  
  
Silently, very silently, (because she is a sorceress and she is casting a spell on them all), Maria slips out of bed and reaches under her bed for her box ( ~~cauldron.)~~ One last glance around the room and she creeps to the hallway. Treading down it (like a monster, like a demon, like the things that crawl in the night), she slides into the last room.  
  
The windows are wide and open, a slight breeze stirring the curtains. Her candles are all set, standing side by side in a row, waiting to be lit.  
  
She does that carefully, not wanting to get caught with fire. (Danger, danger, Maria is danger).  
  
The full moon shines down on her and she takes out her special candles, her dolls, her pieces of spells and charms. This is her magic, the black kind, the darkest kind, the ones that make people scream. This is her ritual, every full moon, during witching hour.  
  
She lights the candles first, watching them slowly shrink with each second. What it must feel like to be burning, she doesn't know.  
  
(Sometimes, she dreams it, her body disappearing, needles sticking out her back...)  
  
Next she casts her curses (because she is a witch and that is what they do.) One on her grandfather, one of the maid, one on Ren-sama, one on her father. She casts them in succession—quickly, quickly, time is running out.  
  
Maria doesn't quite know what she's doing, what spell she's casting. It might be a horrible one or it might be a kind one. All she knows is that it never works. It never has. All that's left is a puddle of wax and the broken feet, hands, chest, of the dolls.  
  
(And then, maybe it is because she has always wanted to be loved and forgiven, and she knows that is something that can never happen.)


End file.
